


It All Ends In Flames

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Legendary", ??? - Freeform, AU, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, Mick ate him., S01E16, Sad, Savage is Dead, Short, ending scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of Dragon Mick reacting after Snart's death....</p><p> (Yes. It's going to be sad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Ends In Flames

Snart killed himself... Saving Mick? Why would his partner do that?  
Oh, right, he was a hero.  
But Mick was a dragon! He could've survived the explosion!  
Maybe.

Immortal madmen taste like sour grapes.

The second the ship returns to 2016, Mick grabs his crate and flies out of there.  
The dragon emerges full force as he flies higher and higher...

The crate slips from his claws. Screeching, he dives and grabs hold of it again, this time pushing his claws into the metal to keep a better grip.  
The Cold Gun was in there. The ring was in there.  
The only remains of his partner were in the weak metal box and even his dragon self wasn't going to allow such treasures to be damaged.

It's hours before he calms himself down enough to return to his human form.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
